


Good Vibrations

by ohhthatgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a tease, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhthatgirl/pseuds/ohhthatgirl
Summary: You don’t think much of Bucky’s gifted lingerie set until your panties start vibrating in the middle of an Avengers party.





	Good Vibrations

You mentally curse as you hurry up the stairs to your apartment. Tony was throwing another party at the Avengers Complex to celebrate some new technological innovation, but you had been stuck finishing a brief at work and now were officially late. You almost miss the small package sitting outside your door, but hastily pick it up as you twist your keys into the lock.

You detach the card on top, immediately recognizing Bucky’s scrawl and read: Something special for tonight. You rip open the package as you walk into your room and find a lingerie set inside. It’s a simple ensemble made of intricate black lace woven into tiny floral patterns, and relatively tame considering some of Bucky’s tastes. You shrug off your work clothes and slip the lingerie on. The bra and panties feel like butter against your skin and you admire yourself in the mirror for a second before quickly searching for an outfit to throw on.

You opt for a sleek black dress with a plunging neckline and simple strapped heels. Bucky is obviously gearing up for a fun night, and you know that the extra bit of exposed skin will drive him up the wall.

The party is in full swing by the time you make it to the Avengers Complex. You nod in greeting to a few people you recognize as you scan the room in search of Bucky. You spot him lounging in a corner and make eye contact with him from across the room. His eyes sweep down your body as he takes in your outfit and a jolt of pride speeds through you when you recognize the blatant hunger in his gaze. You give him a coy smile before turning towards the bar to grab a drink.

A group of lab techs you’re friendly with calls you over and you end up deep in conversation for more than an hour. You can feel Bucky’s stare on the back of your head and know that he’s getting impatient. Just as you consider relenting and making your way to him, a sudden vibration against your clit makes you jump. You whip your head around to stare at Bucky, wide-eyed, jaw to the ground, as another vibration comes and you have to hold in a moan.

You excuse yourself from the conversation and hurry across the room to where Bucky sits with Sam and Steve. Bucky stands at your approach and presses as swift kiss to your lips before pulling you down on the coach next to him. You keep an iron-locked grip on his hand as another vibration pulses against your core.

“It’s good to see you,” Steve says with a warm smile. “Buck thought you were never going to come over.”

You roll your eyes and shoot Bucky a mock glare, your heart still going a mile a minute in your chest. “You would think a hundred years would be enough time for a man to learn some patience.”

When Sam and Steve are sufficiently distracted discussing his other flaws, you give Bucky a hard stare and he surreptitiously reveals a small remote control in his hand. When he holds down the center button, intense vibrations push against your clit and your worst suspicions are confirmed. You try to figure out how you could have missed the fact that he gave you vibrating panties, but have a hard time thinking straight as they give a few staccato pulses.

Bucky easily falls into conversation to defend himself, but you need most of your concentration to keep your breathing even as the vibrations continue. Your hands clench into fists on your lap as your arousal builds and you can only imagine what the consequences of orgasming in the middle of an Avengers party will be.

Your eyes squeeze shut as the frequency of the vibrations increases. The coil in your stomach is seconds away from snapping and then the stimulation stops completely. You’re unable to stop the low groan from escaping and the back of your neck heats up when everyone’s attention falls to you.

“You feeling alright?” Sam questions, nothing but concern in his tone.

You nod vigorously and try to give an easy laugh, but it comes out too breathy as the panties give out a single, strong pulse. “It was a long day at work. Guess that drink went to my head faster than I thought.”

Steve glances at Bucky from the corner of his eye and you have the inkling that he can see through your weak excuse. “Maybe you should turn in early,” he suggests.

“Thanks for the advice, Stevie.” Bucky winds his arm around your waist and gives a light squeeze. “Let’s get you to bed, doll.”

You try to hide the tremble in your legs as you stand and lean into Bucky for support. “Sorry to steal him away so early.”

Steve waves away your apology and looks across the room to where the other Avengers have taken to their favorite party game of trying to lift Mjolnir. “He’s not missing much. Get some rest.”

Bucky keeps a steadying hand on the small of your back as he guides you towards the elevators. The vibrations pick up again as you wait and you’re on the verge of screaming when the doors finally open. You punch the button for the sleeping quarters and round on Bucky as soon as the doors slide shut.

“A little warning would be nice,” You hiss between gritted teeth.

Bucky grins broadly and pulls you flush against his front. You feel the hardness of his cock through his dress pants and try not to groan. “You said you wanted to try them out some time.” He murmurs as he presses butterfly kisses down your neck.

“The middle of a party is hardly the occasion,” You mumble as you feel your defenses crumbling.

He pulls away from your collarbone and pins you with a burning look. “You should have seen your face, doll. It took everything for me to not bend you over and take you right there.”

The mental image his words produce makes you shiver and you feel more wet heat rush to your center. You press a desperate kiss against his mouth and delight at how his fingers dig roughly into your ass. The elevator doors open with a ding and you grab his wrist, practically running to his bedroom door.

As soon as the lock slides home behind you, Bucky pushes the dress off your shoulders and you let it puddle on the ground at your feet. He sucks in a breath between his teeth as he takes in the lingerie. “Knew it would suit you,” he says as he runs a reverent hand down the curve of your waist.

You glow at the compliment and palm his tented crotch. You nimbly unfasten his belt buckle and zipper as he sheds his button down. Naked Bucky Barnes is a sight that never fails to amaze you, and you have to consciously remind yourself that you want to do more than just stare at his corded muscles.

You reach for the clasp of your bra, but before you can unhook it Bucky pushes you down against the bed. “Keep it on,” He says as he plants open-mouthed kisses against your lace-covered chest. His metal fingers push your panties to the side and he easily slips two fingers into your dripping core.

You thrash against him as he turns the panties back on, not realizing that he still had the remote with him. The combination of the vibrations and his scissoring fingers pushes you to the brink of orgasm faster than you thought possible. Just as your walls begin to clench down, he withdraws his fingers and the vibrations stop.

A strangled sob leaves your throat and you feel tears prickle the corner of your eyes as you hang on the edge of completion. “Bucky, come on,” you plead, fully aware of how desperate you sound.

He presses a gentle kiss against your temple. “Trust me, doll.” His blue eyes burn and you find yourself releasing a shaky breath before nodding.

Bucky circles your clit with his fingers before slipping them back inside you. He gives a Cheshire smile before he moves down your body and buries his head between your thighs. His tongue spears your entrance and he sets the vibrations to the highest setting possible. Pleasure courses through your veins, but he keeps a firm hold on your hips to stop you from grinding against his mouth. 

Bucky brings you to the edge of orgasm twice more in this fashion, making sure to stop the moment before you peak. You’re a shuddering mess when he finally moves back up to your face. You give him a frenzied kiss and taste your own essence in his mouth. “I can’t anymore. Please, Bucky, I need you,” You beg, half out of your mind with pleasured desperation.

“I know,” Bucky replies as he pulls the panties down your legs and aligns his cock with your center. In a single fluid motion, he buries himself to the hilt. You swear that in your over-sensitized state you can feel every ridge and vein on his cock, and moan loudly.

Bucky coaxes your legs to wrap around his waist and then sets off at a brutal pace. You tangle your hand through his mussed hair, pulling him in for a searing kiss. He responds with teeth and tongue and you feel the knot in your stomach tighten.

“Bucky!” You call frantically, hardly able to form a coherent thought, “I’m- I’m going to-”

He presses another kiss against your mouth and brings one hand down to rub furious circles around your clit and you know that this is your end.

The orgasm he had denied all night finally crashes over you and for a second your vision goes white. Pleasure radiates out from your core and your back arches off the bed as your muscles tense and then relax. Your nails dig into Bucky’s broad shoulders and you hear him moan lowly before he buries his cock to the hilt and stills.

It takes longer than usual for you to catch your breath, but you come down from your high completely sated. You open your eyes slowly to find Bucky staring down at you. He cracks a smile and your heart flutters. “Thought you weren’t coming back for a second,” he teases as he traces nonsense patterns against your hip.

You burrow closer to his warmth and nuzzle your face into the junction of his neck as drowsy contentment fills your bones. “You ruin me, Bucky Barnes.”

His chest rumbles with laughter and he gives you a squeeze. “In a good way, doll?”

“Mm,” You hum as sleep begins to take you, “The best.”


End file.
